My Little Shipping Mess
by Ms. KasPer
Summary: I love Mina Carolina and I'm out to prove I ship her with Everyone and Everything!
1. Table Of Contents

My Little Shipping Mess  
Out to prove I ship Mina with everyone... and anything.

Warning: There will be other ships. You must deal as I have.

Chapter 1:This Table Of Contents

Chapter 2: AnniexMina - In which a dare from second grader Ymir prompts little first grader Mina to make a move on the person she's liked since daycare.

Chapter 3: ErenxMina - In which single mom Mina Carolina Googles her old high school crush Eren Jeager and unearths some sensitive material of the NSFW variety of the man.


	2. Annie x Mina

**Rated K for fluffiness and innocent crushes. Jnun) **

**-KasPer**

* * *

"You have to now because I double dog dared you!" A freckled face loomed darkly with the sort of expression so scary it can bully any first grader into obeying. This is precisely how little Mina Carolina felt when Ymir, a second grader who could pass for a third grader, goaded her into doing the unthinkable.

"B-But I can't-" Mina locked her wobbly knees in an attempt to hide the obvious nervousness that brought her legs to shake. "They'll hate me!"

"So you do have someone you like?" Ymir crossed her arms over her chest triumphantly, smirking. "You definitely have to confess, then!"

Another first grader's sharp gasp pleaded for their attention. "Mina so you do like someone!" Her bobbing blond hair shined with a radiance that out did the sun. "You need to tell me, please!"

"Don't you worry Krista, everyone is going to know pretty soon anyway," Ymir was sure of it until Mina stomped her foot and shook her head indignantly.

"I won't do it!"

"Oh-Em-Jeez, just do it!" Ymir groused. "You dared me to let a worm crawl over my face and I did! Unless..." Ymir uncrossed her arms and put a big goofy grin on her face. "You're a huge chicken!" Ymir pointed at her and cackled. "Chicken! Chicken! Carolina's chicken!"

Mina went bug eyed and threw herself at the taller child, begging her to shush. "Okay, okay, just stop it, Ymir!" She hissed desperately. Mina wouldn't have another girl call her a chicken even if that girl was bigger than her but neither could she have half the kids on the playground staring at her (which they all were now thanks to Ymir) when she confessed to the one she likes. "I'll do it."

Ymir smiled and Krista clasped her hands in delight.

"But you both must stay here, okay!"

"Fine," Ymir rolled her eyes and Krista nodded. "But we'll be close."

Mina shrugged knowing it was as good as she'd get.

"So where is the lucky jerk?" Ymir looked around the playground for a possible suspect. "Is it Eren? Don't tell me it's Eren." The three of them looked at where Eren swung from the monkey bars with his sister and another little blond boy.

Mina blushed a little but shook her head. "He's kind of cute for a dork but no! I like someone else."

"Is it Thomas?" Krista giggled behind a little hand and pointed to where a plump boy with short shaven hair and pronounced sideburns happily ate a chocolate bar. "You like to walk with him to school."

Mina frowned. "No but don't you make fun of him, I mean it!"

"Whoever it is just go already!" Ymir pouted. "Recess will end soon!"

"Yeah!" Krista quickly agreed. "I want to know who it is!"

Mina sighed dreamily and pointed across the playground to where a group of older kids were playing dodgeball.

Ymir squinted and could pick out a bunch of second graders and a couple first graders. "Bert, Reiner, Annie... Jean and Marco." She shrugged but pushed Mina towards them, trying to muffle her snickering.

Mina huffed and proceeded walking by herself, shooing Ymir and Krista away. The blond and freckled girls hovered on the outskirts of the blacktop, close to the dodgeball square. Mina grew increasingly nervous because, soon, everyone would know who she liked, worst of all the _one_ she liked. Mina gulped down her cowardice and reminded herself that no one could back down from a double dog dare as she came up to the group of older and bigger students.

Marco, a freckled first grader and Ymir's cousin, noticed her first as he waited in line to be put back into the game with Annie and Jean. "Mina?" This drew the attention of the other two who turned to look at the petite girl in pigtails.

"I-I need to tell you something." Mina pretended to find the shoelaces of her tiny converse very interesting. In reality she knew that her extra audience of two was growing when a few kids in the game looked back and got tagged out, joining the line. "I-I-" She whipped her head around to look for Ymir and Krista who cheered her on in the sidelines. She turned back to find two more eyes keeping attention in wait.

"What is it Mina?" Marco was the first to ask. Jean, a baby-faced first grader with dirty blonde and bark brown hair yawned. Annie stood between the crowd a little ways in the back, maintaining a half-lidded icy-blue gaze on the cloudy grey one of Mina's.

"I really really like you! I've liked you since I met you in daycare!" This took the small crowd aback.

Marco took a breath and stood frozen, "Wh-What?" Soon a few snickers and childish cringing took place.

Jean folded his arms. "Is this a prank 'cause,-"

"-and to prove it," Mina cut in, "I want to kiss you." This brought the small crowd to immediately back up or run away, screaming about cooties and kissing. The three who were originally there stood a bit startled at the sudden confession. Mina closed in on her target.

Before Marco could half-heartedly protest he found himself being brushed past. Mina kept walking. Jean jumped in alarm but he too was skipped over. Annie wasn't fazed until the first grader tugged at her sleeve, pushed her bangs away, and gave her a tender kiss on the surface of her lips. At that point Mina knew the heat on her face wasn't all hers and the two girls were blushing with the same intensity. Suddenly the bell rang and recess was over. Children raced away to their classes.

"I really like you, Annie!" Mina exclaimed one last time before running with the crowd to her first grade building.

Annie touched her fingertips to her mouth as if she couldn't believe what just happened. "S-"

"Someone likes you!" Her cousin Reiner supplied.

"And they kissed you," his friend Bertholdt sighed in awe. "I wish I had those guts," he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile a freckled girl and her blonde companion couldn't stop squealing over that twist.

"Holy cow I thought she liked Marco!" Ymir couldn't shut her grinning gape.

"Same!" Krista fanned herself furiously at the unexpectedly cute scene she just witnessed.

"Best dare ever!" They said in unison.


	3. Eren x Mina (sorta)

**Rated M for graphic scenes of sexual natures. Jeue) Huehue**

**-KasPer**

* * *

Venetian blinds filtered in sunlight with the honey-gold quality of a setting sun dappled over a cozy, albeit messy master bedroom. It lit the cream colored comforters ablaze with warm hues and accentuated the slight hill of a slight woman burrowed under their cover.

The delicate creature underneath was a young mother in her mid-twenties with ebony hair like night time and soft skin just a couple shades creamier than her own comforter. Her large eyes glinted gunmetal yet warm like any mother and half as young. This was a woman with all the life in spring now that summer had taken her two boys to spend a fortnight with their dad upstate.

However, how she chose to spend that quality time in the company of 'me, myself, and I' wasn't as visibly exhilarating as she experienced it. Sometimes you had to be the single parent of two young boys to appreciate the rare opportunity to bask in silence and solitude for more than ten minutes in the afternoon.

However you didn't have to be the single parent of two young boys to appreciate the chance to pamper and pleasure yourself, as Mina was doing under the sheets. Speaking of which, the sheets felt amazing on her bare legs and the silk panties she put on almost felt absent around her hips. The t-shirt she wore was a bit rough but she rather much enjoyed the friction over her sensitive nipples.

One small hand rubbed slow circles over her trimmed mound and the other absentmindedly massaged a pert breast through the fabric. Her eyes were closed but her pink mouth was parted, bottom lip caught in her teasing bite. She was listening to an erotic playlist of pleasured moans coming from her earbuds, humming along as it fueled her desire.

Her release was coming much too slowly and she found herself drifting off to the fuzzy embrace of a wet dream. Mina wanted quick satisfaction from real hands and wanton want, even if it was all her. The pretty woman willed her self-control to pull her seducing touch away from the most sensitive extremes of her body and find better stimulation.

Her loins were burning for the pressure to relieve the mounting lust but all she could do was clench and rub her thighs while her hands pulled out a laptop and rearranged her pillows to sit up. Her mind raced for fap material but overheated in the heady daze of her horny need.

A picture perfect memory of a winning smile and dark, determined eyebrows over aquamarine eyes came out of the blue for Mina. In its completion the expression tanned and chiseled into the handsome face of her first high school crush, Eren Jeager. The boy was never anything but fair with her and they sometimes joked around, but never teased. At least Mina wouldn't.

Though Eren looked like a dream and had the will of a (suicidal) champion, he was plagued with a sister who basically made almost every girl who got involved with him know that she would never give up his side to an unworthy opponent. It was a bit creepy even though they weren't related by blood, yet Eren was always too dense to notice anything other than how she effortlessly outclassed everyone, especially him, in almost anything she tried at.

Mina focused on the vivid memory of his charming grin as she typed his name into the Google search bar. The flame in her core turned into hot embers and she knew she had to be quick before the fire died out completely. When the first few entries would appear she expected a Facebook page or something like it with pictures of his smoldering gaze still burning with determination since she last saw him at graduation. She then planned to browse his photos and come up with a steamy scene in her head to reach climax.

Mina didn't expect this.

Of the things that popped out, among them being pin-ups and NSFW photo shoots for PlayGirl Magazine as well as a Wikipedia page on the rising pornstar, was a very tempting bit:

_Jeager-Bombastic Sex God On Cam_

In the information text box below it was the site name Wangs Of FreeDom and the typical 'SMOKING HOT BRUNETTE XXX BIG COCK XXX CREAMPIE XXX ANAL XXX CAM BOY' pornographic message for hopeless horndogs. And Mina was no saint. Even if her unsatisfied pussy wasn't already melting with burning want, the shocking bait that her male crush from high school now does porn would have brought her to repeatedly smash her finger on the left button of her cursor. She almost forced the left button stuck to see what she was clearly not believing.

Eren Jeager does porn?_ The _Eren Jeager who aspired to make something of himself, to make his late mother proud, and snub his sister in her 'superiority' _now does porn_? The same guy who once proclaimed that all sluts were worthless desperadoes who lend their skin just to be thrown a bone? That is some rich, poetic justice and Mina sure appreciated it.

The screen processed the command in a matter of agonizing seconds and opened a tab that immediately bore several more tabs that automatically linked to more cancerous pop ads of the raunchiest essence. Mina couldn't click their red exes fast enough to finally see about this 'Jeager Bombastic'.

A simple layout lined up several squares of eye candy where a gorgeous rugged man with aquamarine eyes starred in every one. A convenient tab index provided an arrangement from alphabetical to chronological to genre order and a search bar for specific tags. Mina audibly swore when she brought her arrow over the frames and watched them play out some of the hottest clips she's ever seen. God, Eren was _built!_

Suddenly a box popped up with a blip and a demand to know if she was of age to be browsing on the site. Of course she fucking was. The raven haired woman squirmed in anticipation as she pressed on a square with the caption 'Pound Town' and a short series of frames plays where Eren is sprawled on a lazy boy recliner and winking at the camera as he pumps his mouthwatering cock.

She's whining like a bitch in heat at this point. Her lithe legs spread wide and her hands rub her clit through the drenched silk of her panties. The video expands to full screen and starts with Eren stroking himself through the fabric of his suit. The sleeves of his white dress shirt are rolled up on his forearms and his aquamarine tie is loose around his buttoned down collar. His expressions change from haughty smirks to mounting arousal and his magnificent cock eventually overcomes its barriers to throb harder in his strong hand.

Mina pulls aside the strip of fabric covering her pink-flushed pussy and slips two fingers in and out of the slick entrance. She quietly mewled out his name with a blush on her face. Despite being alone she was embarrassed to be masterbating to him masterbating. Part of that changed when Eren was obviously seconds from spewing his thick hot seed all over his legs and the chair but then he tore his hand away with all the force of willpower he owned.

"All right, I'm extra hard for you now, heichou." He purred seductively with smoldering eyes trained on someone just out of sight. The camera then changed to a shorter and much paler man lounging on a love seat. His hair was an inky black styled long above an undercut. His eyes were half lidded and steely. The thin line of his lips was parted and made wet by a pink tongue. Despite these characteristics he had a strong jawline and a build similar to Eren's. Mina couldn't doubt he was pretty damn hot, too, in his black suit and tie.

"Do a thorough job." The man crawled on the sofa and turned his back to Eren while shimmying out of his pants and offering his bare ass with a slap. Eren eagerly approached the man with his raging boner growing stiffer in its salute to such a marvelous ass. Just as Eren took 'Heichou's' hips in his strong grip and rubbed himself against the meaty cushion, the video stopped and a new box opened up reading:

_If you wish to see the rest of 'Pound Town' please create an account and make sure to subscribe to Jeager-Bombastic. If you do not want to make an account then you are only allowed to view samples and clips of Jeager-Bombastic's work. Charges may apply. Select your choice now._

The annoying detail interrupted her satisfaction but that was beside the point. Not only does Eren do porn but he does gay porn. Holy. Shit. Mina hadn't even noticed that her hand slowed down inside her. To her the video had suddenly grown a plot and aroused her curiosity. She needed to see this development.

She needed an account.

The process wasn't half as lewd or long as she imagined and took less than three minutes. Defying the temptation to watch a few shorts where two blondes worshipped his cock or he strip teased for the camera, Mina found the video she invested her sexual satisfaction in and played it again.

It caught up to Eren teasing the man from behind while 'Heichou' seemed relatively relaxed and receptive of his ass about to be torn up. A bottle of oil materialized in Eren's hands and it was poured down the paler man's back. It dripped between his cheeks where Eren's steel hard-on rubbed vigorously. Soon both body parts shined with a varnished quality and Eren lovingly entered the other man.

Heichou didn't wince or grunt and neither did he scream in pain or pleasure. His grey eyes only lit up with appreciation for the full feeling of a cock inside him and his mouth opened wide in a silent crescendo of pleasure. A low and audible moan finally slinked out of the paler man's lips. Mina never knew that a man's moan could be so damn sexy as she came around her deft fingers. The sticky mess didn't deter her from playing with herself for a second result.

Meanwhile the two men had began bucking and arching to meet the other's thrusts. Their moaning grew more ragged and needy as their pace quickened and the sound of skin slamming on skin echoed without pause. They exchanged "oohs" and "ahs" as well as "fuck, it's so good" and other pornographic pleasantries that left their viewer weak and wanting. God, she wanted a man, or even a toy, but she felt too comfortable in her bed on her own to bother for either.

Eren wrapped his arm around the other man's waist and tugged at his erect cock. For some reason Mina hadn't noticed that he was much thicker than Eren. God, was it even possible to be that huge? Mina worked towards her second orgasm as Eren furiously milked his partner's member. This got a rise out of Heichou as his arms seemed to tremble just a bit and his expression melted in and out of near-orgasmic ecstasy. They were both so close and so hot.

She slowed down to prolong the edge of orgasm and enjoy her ministrations. If she clamped her walls around her fingers she could almost pretend they weren't just fingers. The two works of marble fucking each other on her computer jerked and twitched as they were almost at climax. With a belting moan the three came together. Thick ropes of cum covered the couch and Heichou's back. Eren had pulled out and stepped away to admire his work. The pale man whipped his head around and grunted out a command, "Come here and clean up this mess Eren or I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"Yes Heichou," was the heedy reply. Then the video ended. Only twelve minutes.

Mina was left in her dirty clothes now ruined by her sweat and bodily juices to reflect on the marvelous fact that "Does he? Yes he does."

* * *

**If you understand that last reference you may possibly be a 9gagger, awesome.**

**What did you think of this highly nsfw piece? Stark contrast from the last fluffy bit, huh? Heheh. Hope you enjoyed. Expect more soon. Jnun) **

**-KasPer**


End file.
